The Right Way of Chaos
by Balinor88
Summary: Sirius falls through veil ends up back in Time, near the beginning of his incarceration. Fudge reminds him he may have failed to stick around for his godson the first time, he wont fail again. Harry's declared bad and pushed through the viel holding Teddy ending up in his Thirteen year old body. Sirius/Harry
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Harry Potter.

The Right Way of Chaos Summary

Story Idea. Time Travel HP. Sirius falls through veil ends up back in Time, near the beginning of his incarceration. Haunted by the memories of leaving his godson behind, Sirius doesn't escape Azkaban again until the newspaper given to him by Fudge reminds him he may have failed to stick around for his godson the first time, he wont fail again. Meanwhile the war ends and Harry's declared dark and pushed through the veil while holding Teddy who was decided to dangerous to live. Harry ends up back in his thirteen year old body holding teddy after leaving the Dursley residence after the Aunt Marge incident. Spying Sirius Harry tells him hurry up and get over hear and hold the baby. Not realizing till later that its HIS Sirius and not the past Sirius. They go to Grimmuald where Harry hits the back of his godfathers head and demands the newspaper clipping. If they are going to change the future they are going to do it right. Harry/Sirius.

Warning short easy laid back chapters, mostly. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

*I do Not own Harry Potter; or time travel for that matter.

The Right Way of Chaos

The sight of his Godson's horrified face was the last Sirius saw as the inky soft black fluid cloth of the Veil of Death swallowed his lanky form. He struggled to breath and passed out, never expecting to awake. And when he did he felt the chill seeping into his bones down to the marrow, he knew that cold. _Dementors. Azkaban. _He only had time for those two coherent words to sound in his mind when he was ripped from reality and sent deep into his guilt ridden mind. Harry's heart broken face replaying over and over, Peter escaping again and again, Jame's and Lily's bodies lying in the ruins of Godric's Hallow, broken pavement and blood every where, a frail Remus worn from years without the support of a pack-mate, and Harry's to thin, to pale body with huge green eyes looking up at him wishing for a home and safety behind big and bulky glasses held together with tape. These thoughts and images raced through his mind. And time lost all meaning.


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own Harry Potter.

The Right Way of Chaos

He had won the war. Afterwords he found out a few things about his friends. Well his supposed friends. He was supposed to defeat Voldemort and dye well doing so. He had, but they were not happy with that. He was supposed to stay dead. When he didn't well there was a big rush to have him declared mentally unstable. Failed. The next big dark lord. Failed. Marry Ginny Weasley. Big major epic fail. Harry didn't like girls. He didn't like redheads. He didn't like Ginny. That was the end of it.

He moved into Grimmuald and took over care of godson. Reporters had stopped stalking him after he had appealed through the Quibbler to all the mother's out there about, "Wanting to raise my godson, an orphan just like myself, with all the care attention he deserves and not have to worry about reporters scaring him with flashing camera's and shouted questions. He loved the Wizarding world, but honestly he just wanted to do right by his godson." That paper had mothers everywhere rushing to his defense as one hapless reporter found out when he persisted in questioning Harry as he was buying milk for Teddy, his godson looking like he was about to cry. Not even a year old Harry mused and already acting like a marauder.

Things were going good for a change. Which was why when Teddy's daycare provider handed Harry papers to fill out, he wasn't alarmed. That quickly changed when he felt the tugging at his navel signally a portakey.

Harry arrived on the dais of the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. Teddy's care bag slung over one shoulder and hands cradling Teddy himself close to Harry's chest the paper clenched in a fist behind the babies back. Seated on the bleachers surrounding the dais sat the full wizengamot. Kingsly signaled to two aurors on either side of him grabbed his arms holding him there. Now he couldn't reach his wand or appreitate, not without risking himself or Teddy splinching.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Harry thundered.

"It has come to our attention Mr. Potter that you hold to much power. You are not safe. You can't die. Therefore we execute you via the Veil of Death." Kingsley intoned in a formal voice. He motioned with his hand, and the aurors turned Harry so he was facing the veil.

"Wait!" Harry cried out, "What about Teddy?! He's just a baby."

"He's werewolf spawn and will go with you." and with that Harry was pushed through the Veil of Death.


	4. Chapter 4

*I do not own Harry Potter.

The Right Way of Chaos

Harry felt slightly sick when he jolted to a stop after being shoved through the veil while holding his godson. He staggered back a step and the back of his knees hit something, causing his legs to fold up and he found himself sitting on a trunk in the dead of night, in front of a dark alley and on a muggle street.

'Wait, I know this place. I was here just after I blew up Aunt Marge. And did I shrink?!' Just then Teddy began to cry, forcibly reminded his godfather of the precious bundle in his arms. Harry blinked down at Teddy noting his diaper felt a little full, even as he cradled the child closer and hummed soothingly to the baby.

Harry was about to attempt to change Teddy's diaper when he remembered. He twisted his neck around to peer into the darkened alley his trunk was set in front of. "Sirius? Wait! Come here, please. I need you to hold the baby."

-line break-Sirius POV-

Sirius felt like he was on the verge of getting _**'fixed'**_ when he saw his godson had a baby with him. He was sure he was under a vet's knife when his Harry had called him out by name, and to hold a baby. Still if he was getting...shutter..._**'fixed'**_ he would much rather not know and just go with the _river?_ As muggles would say. He trotted over in his grim form, transformed and took the baby, while Harry dug through a bag.

When Harry started to change the little one's diaper, it hit Sirius like a sucker punch. This was _**real.**_ And wow did that baby make a stinker! Eewww! Now he had to know.

"Harry?" His godson hummed an acknowledgment, "Whose the tyke?"

"Theodore Lupin. But I mostly call him Teddy."

…..

…...

…...!?

Harry had been quick to grab his godson, when Sirius looked ready to foam at the mouth.

"Mooney had a kid?!"

"Yeah, listen unless I am mistaken you are currently Britain's most wanted right?"

"Oh! That's right!"

"So...we should camp out in Grimmuald place. Its safe there right? Plus Teddy needs his sleep. Its been a very stressful day."

Sirius could only nod, and wrap his arms around Harry and Teddy to appreciate them to the Black home.

*Next chapter will be Harry hitting Sirius in the head. Can't wait!


	5. Chapter 5

*I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Right Way of Chaos**

When they arrived at Grimmauld place, Harry managed to quickly herd Sirius to the door and inside. He knew that he was taking advantage of Sirius's obviously disjointed mental state, but right now his priorities were in this order, get Teddy safe, get Sirius safe, get himself safe, find out if this is really his Sirius or a different one. After all he reasoned if he had ended up in the past when sent through the veil, Sirius could have to. But this whole situation was messing with what he knew and what Hermione has told him about time travel. Which suggested that they may be in a parallel universe, but that in itself begged the question of just what was different in this one. Harry soon has his answer on what in this universe was different.

As soon as the trio had entered the house the uncovered portrait of Mrs. Black started shrieking, upsetting Teddy, and causing a _female_ Kreacher to pop into view.

"Traitor! Filthy bloods, and bad master is upsetting Whimsey's Mistress! Whimsey should slit dirty bloods throats for daring to pollute the ancient house of Black Whimsey should!" Before the wild and crazed house elf could continue or make good on her threat to slit Harry and Teddy's throats, Harry lashed out with his magic. Seizing and binding the elf to the wall below Mrs. Black's portrait and proceeded to silence both as well, before rocking and cooing to Teddy and settle him back down. Harry then caste a wordless and wandless spell around Teddy to keep him from hearing what was going on. Then he turned to the fuming portrait and disgusting house elf. But before he could speak Sirius spoke up.

"Is that a _**Female**_?! Kreacher?"

"So you are my Sirius. Do you remember falling into the veil?"

"What?! But that means you are my Harry! But how?! Your so young."

"Same as you I imagine. I was sent to the veil. Long story short. I killed Moldyshorts, Tonks and Remus died leaving me custody of Teddy. I am not able to die. Kingsley was the new minister and he and the wizumgott tossed me into the veil with Teddy because of that and because I was politically powerful."

"That's a bit too short."

"Yeah well." Then Harry swung his arm back and hit the back of Sirius's head. "Thats for being an idiot and getting yourself killed. Now you need to listen to me. Its obvious because of the female Kreacher there we are in a parallel universe. That being said, it could mean the only difference in this world from ours is that Kreacher...or Whimsey I think she called herself...is female. But there could be a lot of other difference as well."

Sirius cut in, "Actually Whimsey is the only difference. When you start to settle into this universe you get the past you's memories. Peter Pettigrew still betrayed your parents and is hiding out as a rat with the Weasleys."

"So I might get my memories in a few days." Harry mused. "Right. So this place is unacceptable for my godson to stay in. You as Lord Black, and I know you are Lord Black Sirius, you just got to accept it, can order Whimsey to fix this place up. But first you are going to order her to bring your brother's locket here and put it on the floor and go back to the position she is in now. Then you will hold Teddy while I take care of it."

"What is so important about a locket?"

"Its a horicux. Your brother died retrieving it and ordered Kreacher, err Whimsey to destroy it. We can see about retrieving the fake he replaced it with and his body at another time. We will need to find a spell to deactivate inferi first though."

Sirius was starting to look green as he processed all this new info. Harry felt bad about this, but it was necessary to ensuring Teddy and his own safety while they stayed in grimmuald, plus if Mrs. Black could see the locket destroyed and connect the dots, and she would after all she was listening to what Harry was telling Sirius, she might stop yelling like a harridan. Harry would wait to further upend Sirius's life until tomorrow. He had plans. He had after all pondered on what he would do differently if he could. He had even imagined what he would do should those he had cared about betrayed him. He hadn't expected that they would or that they had just been using him, it was just a what if scenario. His life after all had been anything but boring, and during the long hours of caring for Teddy he had amused the boy by telling him stories about his life.

Sirius had made sure to follow Harry's instruction to the letter, and made absolutely certain the House elf could not twist his words in any way. He also made sure to accept the Lord Black title. As soon as he did a flash of light surrounded him, and the head of house ring appeared on his hand. He held Teddy and watched in stunned silence along with Whimsey and his mother as Harry hissed at the locket and it opened before the boy struck with a sword, Griffendor's if he wasn't mistaken, that he had pulled from Teddy's daycare bag. A scream and black smoke erupted from the locket before fading away to nothing. Harry traded the locket for Teddy and Sirius fell to his knees before the portrait and Whimsey. "Here" he croaked, and held the locket out to Whimsey, "For doing your best for my Brother." She broke down sobbing as she grasped it and put it on. "Now I want the master rooms cleaned out. Harry, Teddy and I will be staying here. This is not an acceptable look for the most ancient house of Black. Do you understand Whimsey?! You are to be cleaning this place until it is fit for its name and legacy. I will not live in a dump, and neither will my godson or his godson." When he finished he stood up. Whimsey nodded furiously and clutching the locket popped off to do as bid.

Mrs. Black had closely watched the whole thing, and made a motion for Harry to un-silence her. Which he did. "Well done my son. I am proud of you, and so very sorry for how I have acted and treated you. The Black's have finally gained a wrothy head of house." With that she grave a bow of her head and motioned the curtains closed.

Sirius found himself in shock and stared at the closed curtains until Whimsey popped back into the hall. "Master's rooms be ready. Whimsey will begin on the rest of house right away. And Whimsey is being quiet so Master's may sleep." and she popped out. Harry seeing Sirius still in shock stepped up beside Sirius and took his hand. It was enough to jar him out of it, and he led them upstairs and to bed. They crawled under covers with Teddy between them and fell asleep.

End notes.

I hoped to show in the previous chapter how disjointed Sirius was. I hope I made that more evident in this chapter. Harry is taking advantage of Sirius's present condition to keep them all safe and will try his best to help Sirius later. Right now though Teddy is his number one priority. It may seem rushed destroying the locket, but if you remember Kreacher did his best to undermine Sirius and was the indirect cause of his death. Harry remembered that and the about face Kreacher did once the locket was destroyed. He reckoned, and correctly I think that destroying the locket would do the same for Whimsey and cause her to protect and help Sirius and them. They are in a parallel world and need all the help and protection they can get, and house elves can do that in amazing ways. Dobby and Lucius Malfoy is proof of that. Sirius and Harry and Teddy are sharing a bed because quite frankly Whimsey had time to only clean one room and make sure it was safe, there are doxy's and a boggart running around. Plus I think Sirius and Harry can hardly believe that either of them are really there and so do not want the other to disappear again, so they will be staying close together for a while. And that concludes my notes.


	6. Chapter 6

*I do not own Harry Potter.

Right Way of Chaos

Teddy woke them in the morning. Harry used to this scooped his godson up, and began their morning routine. He chuffed slightly as out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Sirius rising off the floor. Sirius awake after his early meeting with the floor shuffled off himself to get ready. The three met up in the kitchen, where Whimsey directed them to seats already waiting with appropriate food for each of them.

"Whimsey be taking care of baby master. Whimsey is a good child-minder. Masters have much to discuss Whimsey be thinking."

Harry looked at Sirius who nodded and expanded on Whimsey's words, "She took care of both Regulus and me." Harry gave his consent, and after breakfast and a brief cuddle with Teddy, surrendered Teddy to Whimsey. She may not realize it, but Harry had a knack for magic and had cast and bound a...program for lack of a better word into her very magic core. It would prevent her from harming or giving Teddy to anyone not trusted. Her mind was still cracked after years of insanity. Perhaps when that was fixed he would undo the instructions, but until that time his godson came first.

The two men...at least in mind...retired to the black library. They sat on opposite sides of a table and just looked at each other, each taking in the sight of the other, cataloging differences and similarities to the last time they had scene each other. Height was a big one for Harry and Sirius himself seemed more on edge then the last time he had escaped Azakaban.

"So...Did the veil through you to this moment?"

"No. I ended up at the very beginning of my prison sentence. The dementors affected me worse this time around. I...I couldn't do anything until Fudge came around with that newspaper article and reminded me that there was a version of you here, that most likely needed me as much as you did. Ergo I escaped again." Sirius's eyes were dark and he looked so lost, Harry got up and held him rocking him back and forth like he would Teddy.

"It'll be okay Sirius. This time you'll see everything will be okay." He murmured against his ear. It was some time before Sirius came out of the dementor influenced memories. When he did, he pulled Harry around and into his lap, and simply held him. "What.." He hesitantly began, "What happened after I fell?" He felt the thin body of his godson shudder before drawing in a breath holding it, letting it go, draw in another and begin in a soft voice to explain everything he could. When Harry had finished, he was silent for five minutes, before he began again to speak and tell Sirius his conclusion on how much he had been used and the eviedence he had. Nothing that was really concrete, but the shear number of questionable happenings were damnable in their own way. After silence fell again, they just sat there, reassuring themselves that they were there and had each other again.

Sirius broke the silence, "So what is plan?"

"What makes you think I have a plan?"

"The whole female Kreacher and locket thing last night." Harry nodded, it was true after all.

"Well first I need you to hand over that picture of Peter. Then we need to write a letter."

"A letter?" questioned Sirius as he handed over the picture.

"You'll see."

Harry then summoned a sheet of parchment and quill and began writing. When finished he handed it to Sirius who read it and began to grin. "One more thing, before we send this." He rushed off to his childhood room. Returning he carried a photograph in his hand and showed it to Harry. "Well now. That is damning." Harry's lips curled into a vicious grin and calling Whimsey he took Teddy and Sirius finished sealing the letter closed gave it to Whimsey and instructed her to find an anonymous owl and have it send the letter to Madam Bones. The house elf popped off to do as bid. Harry and Sirius played with Teddy for the rest of the day before going to bed.

* You'll have to wait to see the letter and reactions until the next chapter. I will make sure its a long one.


	7. Chapter 7

* I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Bait is Set**

Madame Bones had had a lovely start to summer. She had taken a few days off at the start to spend time with her niece, who had regaled her for hours about the going-ons and gossip at Hogwarts. They had gone shopping, and to a few local quidditch games, and had just generally had a good time. Madame Bones loved her niece, her only remaining family, she tried to be fair, and so after the fun filled days had passed and she had to go back to work, she had promised that as long as Susan got her homework done in a timely matter, and by that she meant made nice reasonable sized dents in it, then she could have a friend over ever now and then, or go visit them. This arrangement suited them just fine.

Then Sirius Black escaped Askakban and her summer was shot to hell. She had been doing paperwork and leg work, trying to find the bastard. He was good at hiding though. But he used to be one of her best Aurors, so she expected no less. She had a tail on Lupin, for all the good that would do. Lupin had not even sent Sirius Black a howler, during these past twelve years. Still it was best to cover all bases.

Now to top it off, the boy-who-lived was missing. And Sirius Black was after him. Amelia could feel a headache coming on. Then there was a flutter of wings and a nondescript barn owl landed on her desk. She gave it a treat she kept handy on her desk, but spelled to prevent an owl from helping itself, and took the letter.

Dear Madame Bones,

I have information I think will help you. Now I have been away this summer, and had quite the backup of Daily Prophets to go through. I came across this article.

She looked down to see the photograph of the Weasleys on their trip to Egypt.

Now I know your wondering why I sent you that clipping. Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe the rat on the youngest male Weasley's should belong first to young Percival, or Percy. He got him twelve years ago, if its the same rat. Rats don't live that long. Then I saw the news of Blacks escape. It brought back memories.

Now she was curious.

Specifically memories of Peter Pettigrew. I dug through some old photos from school and came across one, I think you will find interesting.

Amelia paused in her reading and noticed a photograph sticking to the back of the news paper clipping. She smiled seeing the familiar boyish figure of Peter Pettigrew waving up at her. It turned to a frown when he shrank into a garden rat. She was getting a bad feeling.

Yes Peter was an animagus. If I remember right, the biggest thing of Peter found when Black blasted the street apart down to the sewer line was a finger. The same digit Ron Weasleys rat is missing.

Amelia drew a sharp breath in as she realized the implications.

Now I can't be sure. And I doubt Mr. Weasleys knows anything, but isn't twelve years a long time for a rat to live? If as I fear this rat is an animagus, then just what has he been doing in a house full of children? Sleeping in their beds, pretending to be a beloved pet.

Madame Bones if only for my peace of mind, check out that rat! Think of the children. And please be careful.

There was no signature. But if it was true...Merlin's saggy balls! Her paperwork was going to double!

***Line Break***

Arthur was having a great day. But then it all changed. Madame Bones stopped by his office, with three Aurors in tow.

"Good Evening Arthur!" She greeted.

"Um, Good evening to you Madame Bones. What can I do for you?" He asked nerviously.

"Well Arthur as you know I have been working the Black case. As you know he is after Harry. Everyone knows you family is close to him. So I would feel better if you would let us accompany you home, to check around, and update your wards." She smiled cheerfully at him, and Arthur agreed.

Which is why he was confused when after flooing to his Home Madame Bones stunned his son's pet rat twice. He was in even more shock when she cast the animagus reveal spell on it, and it worked. She fired two more stunners and three body bines at the man, before ordering her Aurors to take him away for immediate questioning.

After a while through the shock he started thinking. He started thinking about whar that..that creature!...could have been doing in his house! To his CHILDREN! Arthur FUMED in rage, and stormed back to the ministry with Madame Bones to file charges and request to be updated as thing progress.

Amelia agreed.

*No Sirius, Harry, or Teddy this time.


End file.
